


periode

by suki_pie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seira, Drabble, Female!Akashi, Fluff, Genderbending, HaiAka, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shougo tidak suka jika Seira sudah mengeluh soal sakit perut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	periode

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko No Basuke punyanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki XD   
> Tidak ada keuntungan materil macam apa pun atas pembuata fanfiksi ini~

"Kau kenapa, Sei?"

Haizaki Shougo melempar kantong belanjaan ke atas meja makan begitu saja. Tuna dan tofu kaleng, sebotol kecap asin, beberapa pak plaster luka, dan botol soda berceceran acak dibuatnya. Tapi, pemuda berambut abu itu seolah tidak peduli. Ia berderap panik ketika mendapati Akashi Seira sudah berlutut di samping meja makan, dengan sebelah tangan mencengkram bagian perut, dan sisi kepala manyandar pada kaki meja. Wajah gadis itu tampak menahan sakit, dan Shougou bisa melihat keringat juga peluh di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Sei?" Shougo ikut berlutut di depan Seira.

Seira, seakan baru saja sadar Shougo sudah pulang, memaksakan senyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan. "Perutku sakit," keluhnya pelan. Memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya cepat.

"Hari pertatamu?" tebak Shougo, ketika didapatnya anggukan dari Seira, ia berdecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frsutasi. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku bisa mampir ke apotek dan membeli obat—"

"Sssh… omelanmu itu membuat perutku bertambah sakit," jemarinya terlihat gemetar saat gadis itu mencoba meraih lengan Shougo. "Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga akan membaik. Hanya tinggal tunggu sebentar—ukh!" Seira menunduk lebih dalam, cengkraman pada perutnya semakin erat.

Shougo refleks menahan kedua bahu Seira, memberinya penopang ketika gadis itu sengaja menempelkan diri dengan lantai hingga rambut merah panjangnya berjatuhan. Ia menyisir pelan poni Seira, mengelap keringat dingin yang jatuh dengan ujung jaket.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar," ketika Shougo mencoba membantu Seira agar berdiri, gadis itu segera menahan lengannya.

"Jangan, tunggu sebentar. Biarkan seperti ini dulu, sebentar saja," pinta Seira halus, kadang diselingi dengan suara rintihan dan ringisan menahan sakit. "Sudah kubilang, nanti juga akan hilang."

Shougo mendesah pelan, namun tetap mengikuti permintaan Seira. "Kau selalu seperti ini," ia mengusap kening gadis itu. "Dan selalu di hari pertama."

Ia teringat akan masa-masa awal mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama, masa ketika Seira bisa sampai menangis dan menjerit jika keram dan sakit di perutnya kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat. Untuk itu, Shougo tidak pernah suka ketika tanggal di kalender sudah menunjukkan bulan periode Seira.

Seira mencibir jengah. "Bersyukurlah kau tidak pernah merasakan datang bulan, Shou."

"Ya, tapi sulit juga menghadapimu kalau sudah seperti ini,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja?"

"Aku kulakukan, tadinya," bahu berkedik tak acuh. Shougo sedikitnya merasa lega karena Seira tengah dalam masa awal periode wanitanya sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melempar gunting dengan sembarangan. "Tapi melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini, tidak jadi kulakukan."

Suara tawa sengau keluar dari bibir tipis itu. "Kukira kau sudah kehilangan sisi manusiawimu, Shougo."

"Sayangnya, tidak,"

"Yah, aku tahu," manik delima itu kembali terpejam, kali ini lebih lembut. Seira tak protes ketika Shougo mengubah posisi membungkuknya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati; begitu telaten layaknya menjaga benda rapuh; sampai Seira bisa merasaka kedua paha Shougo menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Rasa nyerinya masih terasa, seperti ditusuk beribu jarum, merambat terus di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Sudah mendingan?"

Gadis itu mengulas senyum tipis, tipis sekali. "Sedikit," katanya, "aku harap kau bisa sedikit lebih bersabar, Shou."

Jemari pemuda abu itu bermain di antara pelipis dan helai poninya. Dan Akashi Seira sama sekali tidak menolak atau memprotes. "Wanita memang makhluk yang merepotkan."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seira membuka mata, lantas meraih jari-jari Shougo.

"Yaaah, tidak semua," ia menautkan kelima jarinya dengan jari lentik Seira. Menggenggamnya hangat; tidak terlalu erat, tapi juga tidak longgar.

"Aku harap namaku tidak masuk ke dalam daftar,"

" _Well,_ kita lihat saja nanti," Shougo menunduk, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir gadis itu. Hanya kecupan, tidak lebih. "Omong-omong, kau tidak ingin pindah? Di dekat meja makan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifatmu."

Seira menggeleng. "Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Masih terasa sakit?"

"Masih," wajah Shougo di atasnya terlihat tampan, pikir Seira jail. "Tapi tidak sesakit tadi."

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha, baru kali ini bikin genderbender :"D   
> makasih udah baca~


End file.
